


Last friend

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Blindfolds, Fear, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Rape, Revenge, Self-Doubt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Sentiva il proprio respiro.Pesante, accelerato fino ad un ritmo che non gli sembrava possibile.Non sentiva nient’altro.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Last friend

**_ \- Last Friend - _ **

_Kei si sentiva nervoso._

_Non sapeva spiegarsi del tutto la ragione._

_Si era fermato in facoltà fino a tardi quella sera, e stava tornando a casa._

_Era uscito in fretta dalla metropolitana, percorrendo velocemente gli isolati che lo separavano dal condominio in cui abitava, senza riuscire a smettere di guardarsi intorno._

_Erano quasi le undici di sera, e per strada non c’era quasi nessuno. Non era la prima volta che rincasava così tardi, eppure quella sera aveva una strana sensazione addosso._

_Tutto quello che voleva era arrivare il prima possibile nel suo appartamento, chiudersi dentro e liberarsi da quella tensione apparentemente prima di una reale motivazione._

_Raggiunto il portone del palazzo, tirò velocemente fuori le chiavi, entrando e richiudendoselo alle spalle, tirando un sospiro di sollievo e sorridendo lievemente per quella sua ansia apparentemente ingiustificata._

_Chiamò l’ascensore, aspettando pazientemente, quando sentì un lieve rumore alle proprie spalle._

_Poi, non vide più nulla._

***

Sentiva il proprio respiro.

Pesante, accelerato fino ad un ritmo che non gli sembrava possibile.

Non sentiva nient’altro.

La benda sui propri occhi gli impediva di vedere quello che gli accadeva intorno, ma non gli ci voleva troppa immaginazione per riuscire a figurarselo.

Chiunque fosse stato ad aggredirlo nell’ingresso del palazzo, aveva fatto bene i suoi conti.

Gli aveva coperto immediatamente gli occhi, puntandogli poi un coltello contro la schiena, costringendolo a non opporre troppa risposta.

Guidato dalle sue mani, aveva raggiunto la porta dell’appartamento e l’aveva aperta, mentre la sua mente correva a mille, cercando una soluzione, cercando di scappare senza farsi del male, ma era impossibile.

Lo sconosciuto l’aveva fatto camminare fino alla cucina, spingendolo contro il tavolo e legandogli i polsi alle gambe dello stesso con quella che a Kei sembrava essere una corda, non troppo spessa ma abbastanza resistente perché per lui fosse impossibile liberarsi.

Era in trappola.

Era passato qualche minuto senza che l’altro palesasse la propria presenza, e Inoo aveva quasi cominciato a sperare che se ne fosse andato.

Speranza che fu disillusa nel momento in cui sentì qualcosa di freddo posarglisi su quella porzione di pelle sullo stomaco lasciata scoperta dalla maglietta; tentò di dimenarsi, ma una mano lo tenne fermo mentre il coltello risaliva lungo la stoffa, lacerandola, lasciandolo a petto scoperto.

L’assalitore poi gli posò il coltello accanto, prendendo ad accarezzargli la pelle nuda, per scendere poi sul bacino, slacciandogli velocemente la cintura e liberandolo dai pantaloni con un movimento repentino.

Riprese a toccarlo, e Kei cercò di concentrarsi su quelle mani.

Le conosceva?

Era stato bendato, e ci doveva essere una ragione.

Per quanto si sforzasse tuttavia, non riusciva a dare un volto a quel semplice tocco.

Si concentrò sui dettagli, ma non c’era niente di definitivo, né gli era possibile riuscire a focalizzarsi troppo a lungo; la tensione era troppa, la paura inficiava la sua facoltà di giudizio.

Poteva solo rimanere fermo, aspettando che finisse.

Sentì due dita farsi strada dentro di lui, brutalmente, e non poté trattenersi dall’urlare. Si morse un labbro, cercando di distrarsi dal dolore di quell’intrusione improvvisa, e ci si era quasi abituato quando sentì contemporaneamente un terzo dito penetrarlo e la lama del coltello posata contro il suo petto.

Trattenne il respiro, sentendo gli occhi inumidirsi senza che potesse fare niente per evitarlo, mentre il filo del coltello prendeva a tracciargli una scia sulla pelle, affondando solo leggermente, quel tanto che bastava per farlo sanguinare.

“Per favore...” biascicò fra le lacrime, non ottenendo risposta.

Al secondo taglio, mentre le dita dello sconosciuto lo penetravano sempre più a fondo, ormai singhiozzava.

Non gli interessava del proprio orgoglio, non gli interessava se vederlo piangere desse o meno più soddisfazione a chi gli stava facendo questo.

Voleva soltanto che finisse, in fretta.

Lo sentì posargli nuovamente il coltello accanto, prima di posizionarsi sopra di lui.

Sentiva la sua erezione contro una gamba, mentre le sue labbra andavano a lambirgli il petto, leccando via il sangue, e non poté fare a meno di fare una smorfia.

Tremava, piangeva, gemeva, ma niente di tutto questo sembrava cambiare niente.

L’assalitore si stava prendendo il suo tempo, conscio del fatto che nessuno sarebbe arrivato a disturbarlo.

E Kei continuava a chiedersi perché, continuava a chiedersi se fosse casuale quella scelta, o se lui invece fosse una vittima ben specifica.

Quella persona sembrava conoscere i suoi orari e sembrava sapere che non ci sarebbe stato nessuno in casa ad aspettarlo.

Quanti erano a saperlo?

Inoo strinse le mani a pugno, mentre il filo dei suoi ragionamenti veniva interrotto da un dolore lancinante, e dalla sensazione dell’erezione dell’altro che lo penetrava, senza nessuna pietà, come se lo sfogo sessuale fosse solo secondario all’infliggergli dolore.

Cercò di rimanere fermo, di non parlare, di non piangere, ma per quanto si sforzasse non ci riusciva.

Sentiva le mani dello sconosciuto addosso, sentiva quel corpo muoversi dentro il suo, sentiva il suo respiro sulla pelle, il suo odore nelle narici.

Il suo odore...

Gli sembrava di riconoscerlo.

Non riusciva a fare mente locale, non riusciva a ricordare dove l’avesse sentito prima, ma lo conosceva.

Non aveva importanza, non in quel momento.

Voleva solo che tutto quel dolore finisse, voleva che quell’uomo se ne andasse, che uscisse da lui, che provasse almeno un po’ di pietà.

Ma non si fermava.

Continuava a spingere, a muoversi, a fargli male, come se il tempo per loro si fosse fermato, e lui avesse deciso di usarlo come quell’oggetto che si sentiva di essere fin quando ne avesse avuto voglia, senza doversi preoccupare di niente di nessuno.

Era sicuro; e quella sicurezza terrorizzava Kei assai di più della sensazione di quel corpo sconosciuto che si muoveva dentro al suo. 

Avrebbe voluto poter vedere l’ora, poter scandire i minuti che passavano, poter pregare che ogni secondo di quel supplizio fosse l’ultimo.

Doveva essere all’incirca mezzanotte, ma avrebbe anche potuto essere più tardi, e lui non se ne sarebbe reso conto.

Perché si era dovuto arrendere di fronte al fatto che la notte non ha limiti, e che quell’uomo sembrava esserne ben conscio.

Alla fine, dopo quella che gli era parsa essere un’eternità, lo sentì emettere un verso sommesso, prima di venire dentro di lui.

Sentì lo sperma scorrergli fra le gambe quando l’altro si fu sfilato da dentro di lui, e gli venne un conato di vomito.

Ma non si preoccupò neanche di questo; rimaneva in attesa, quasi senza respirare, sperando che una volta ottenuto ciò che voleva, lo sconosciuto se ne andasse, che uscisse dalla porta di casa sua portando via con sé quell’odore e i ricordi di quella maledetta notte.

Passarono pochi minuti, prima che Kei sentisse la sua mano sfiorargli il volto.

Era quasi... affettuosa. Gentile, amorevole, come se non l’avesse appena preso con la forza.

Quello, più di tutto il resto, gli fece venire ancora maggiormente voglia di piangere.

Poi se ne andò, e quando Inoo sentì il rumore della porta di casa che sbatteva ebbe voglia di urlare.

Ma era stanco, troppo stanco per fare qualsiasi cosa.

Si abbandonò contro quel tavolo freddo, con i polsi e le caviglie che gli dolevano, ma non gli importava poi molto.

E non gli interessava nemmeno che qualcuno lo trovasse, che lo slegassero, che lo salvassero.

Non voleva essere salvato. Non voleva niente.

Voleva solo chiudere gli occhi, perché aveva deciso lui di farlo, e uscire dalla spirale di quella notte che non avrebbe mai avuto fine.

***

Erano passate due settimane.

Kei avrebbe voluto dire che aveva dimenticato. Avrebbe voluto dire che non aveva più segni sulla pelle, che non aveva più ricordi, che era riuscito a rimuovere dalla propria memoria i segni di quella notte.

Non era possibile, e lo sapeva fin troppo bene.

Daiki era andato a casa sua la mattina dopo, preoccupato dal fatto che non rispondesse al telefono né al cellulare.

Aveva usato il doppione delle chiavi per entrare quando lui non gli aveva aperto.

Kei non gli aveva chiesto che cosa avesse pensato quando l’aveva trovato disteso su quel tavolo, nudo, legato, sporco di sangue e sperma. Abbandonato, come un oggetto usato.

Aveva urlato, Daiki.

L’aveva slegato, l’aveva coperto.

L’aveva abbracciato, e Kei si era ritratto da quel tocco, come un animale spaventato.

Non voleva che nessuno lo toccasse.

Gli avevano detto di andare alla polizia, di denunciare quello che era successo, ma non aveva voluto saperne.

Continuava a credere che se ci fosse stato qualcun altro al suo posto, probabilmente gli avrebbe detto la stessa identica cosa, ma non ci riusciva.

Non voleva ripercorrere quella notte. Non voleva raccontare cosa gli era stato fatto. Non voleva essere costretto ad imprimere in modo ancora più vivido nella propria mente i dettagli di quelle mani che lo toccavano, che lo violavano, che lo sporcavano.

Non voleva fare niente, se non chiudersi nel suo dolore e aspettare che finisse, pur consapevole del fatto che, in fondo, non sarebbe finito mai.

Gli altri c’avevano provato in ogni modo.

Yuya, Daiki, Chinen, Yabu, Hikaru.

Cercavano di non lasciarlo mai da solo.

Ma non capivano, non potevano capire.

Gli parlavano come se non fosse successo niente, ignoravano il suo mutismo e la sua apatia, cercavano di proporgli sempre qualcosa di nuovo da fare, e non demordevano davanti alla sua totale mancanza d’interesse.

E Kei avrebbe voluto urlare, ogni singolo secondo che passava con loro.

Avrebbe voluto urlare di andarsene, di lasciarlo solo, che non potevano fare niente, che non li voleva accanto, che non voleva nessuno.

Ma, ancora, non aveva le forze per farlo.

Tutte le sere si guardava allo specchio, guardava le lunghe cicatrici che gli attraversavano il petto e i fianchi, guardava i segni sui polsi là dove la pelle si era scorticata, e tutte le sere aveva voglia di porre fine a quella vita, di porre fine a quella sofferenza, di cancellare una volta per tutte le immagini nella sua testa.

Di mandare via gli strascichi di quella notte senza fine, che continuava a rivivere nella sua mente.

Ma non era in grado di fare nemmeno questo.

Avrebbe voluto piangere per se stesso, ma non gli era concesso.

***

_L’uomo respirò a fondo, guardandosi allo specchio._

_Sorrise._

_Ripensò a Kei, all’immagine del suo corpo disteso sotto il proprio, al suo volto sfigurato dalla paura, alla sensazione della sua pelle sotto le unghie._

_Fece scivolare una mano verso il basso, fino a quando non fu a contatto con la propria erezione._

_Era incontrollabile. Ogni volta che ripensava, ogni volta che ripercorreva quella notte nella sua testa, si eccitava._

_Strinse la mano intorno al proprio membro, cominciando a muoverla velocemente, reclinando indietro la testa e chiudendo gli occhi, perdendosi nelle immagini nella sua mente._

_Kei, nudo._

_Kei, ferito._

_Kei, in lacrime._

_Kei intorno al suo corpo, con quel calore che lo stringeva in una morsa quasi insostenibile, una sensazione che non avrebbe mai dimenticato, che_ non voleva _dimenticare._

_Kei, abbandonato su quel tavolo, da solo, distrutto dal suo passaggio._

_Quel pensiero, quello di averlo segnato in modo indelebile, lo eccitava più di tutto il resto._

_Venne nella propria mano, immaginando che fosse il corpo di Kei._

_Pochi secondi prima che riaprisse gli occhi, tornando a fissare il proprio riflesso allo specchio._

_Sorrise._

***

“Kei, dobbiamo parlare.”

Il più piccolo alzò lo sguardo in direzione di Kota, inespressivo.

Non gli rispose, non lo ritenne necessario. Sapeva che, qualunque cosa l’altro gli dovesse dire, non era necessario che lui partecipasse alla conversazione.

Rimase fermo a guardarlo, come a dirgli che aveva la sua attenzione.

“Sono preoccupato, Kei.” mormorò Yabu, con aria grave, sedendoglisi accanto sul divano e continuando a fissarlo. “Voglio fare qualcosa, vorrei... vorrei aiutarti a capire che cosa è successo.” continuò, mordendosi un labbro.

Inoo alzò un sopracciglio, scuotendo le spalle.

“Non c’è niente da capire, Kota. Sappiamo entrambi quello che mi è successo, no? Non vedo che bisogno ci sia di tornare sull’argomento.” gli disse, fingendo un distacco che non poteva realmente provare.

“Sì che c’è, perché tu non stai bene, Kei! Non hai più fatto niente, a stento parli con noi, a stento esci di casa... non è normale, non stai andando avanti. Vorrei che almeno provassi a fare qualcosa. A ricordare. A dirmi se c’è qualcosa di cui vuoi parlare, se c’è... se ti ricordi qualche dettaglio che può aiutare a capire chi...”

Kei si alzò in piedi, lanciando un urlo e mettendosi le mani sulle tempie, in un gesto nervoso.

“A capire cosa, Kota? A capire chi è stato?” gridò. “E a chi servirebbe? Pensi davvero che mi farebbe stare meglio saperlo, che mi aiuterebbe ad andare avanti?” continuò, con tono più sommesso. “Io non starò meglio, io non andrò avanti. E vorrei tanto che tutti voi mi lasciaste in pace.” concluse, sfogando finalmente tutto quello che aveva provato negli ultimi giorni.

Poi parve come ripensarci, e alzò un sopracciglio, interrogativo.

“E poi perché adesso vieni a dirmi che dovrei cercare di capire chi è stato? Perché pensi che sia qualcuno che conosco?” chiese, sentendo il respiro farsi improvvisamente più corto, quasi avesse paura di sentire la risposta.

Kota si alzò in piedi, avvicinandosi lentamente al più piccolo.

Cauto, gli mise una mano sulla spalla, con la medesima cura che si usa con un animale spaventato.

“Perché sono preoccupato per te, Kei. Perché ho visto degli atteggiamenti che...” sospirò, passandosi velocemente una mano davanti al volto. “Ti prego, Kei, pensaci. Pensa se c’è qualcosa che ricordi, anche il minimo dettaglio che ti è familiare.” chiese poi, quasi in un’implorazione.

Inoo tentennò.

Che cosa aveva visto?

Cosa sospettava?

Pensò ai suoi amici, quegli stessi amici che gli erano stati accanto nelle ultime settimane, quelli che gli avevano offerto una spalla su cui piangere, quelli che si erano presi cura di lui.

Era davvero fra loro che si nascondeva il suo carnefice?

Pensò poi a quella notte, e non gli fu troppo difficile.

Continuava ancora nella sua mente, non gli dava tregua, come se non avesse ancora avuto fine.

Pensò a quell’odore, pensò a quella sensazione di disagio nel pensare di conoscere il proprio aggressore.

E se Yabu avesse avuto ragione?

“Cosa hai visto, Kota? Che cosa pensi che...” chiese, facendo una pausa, senza sentirsi più in grado di andare oltre.

Il più grande sospirò, scuotendo la testa. Poi si avvicinò maggiormente a Kei, avvolgendolo con le proprie braccia, stringendolo a sé, accarezzandogli la testa, come nel tentativo di volerlo proteggere.

“Sei tu a dover ricordare, Kei.” mormorò, e al più piccolo parve quasi che per lui fosse una sofferenza fisica doverlo costringere a farlo.

Pensò, senza sosta, senza preoccuparsi del dolore che gli causava rivivere quel momento.

C’era quell’odore nell’aria.

C’era mentre quell’uomo lo toccava, c’era quando si spingeva dentro di lui, c’era mentre gli accarezzava il viso e poi se ne andava.

E c’era anche il mattino dopo, quando si era svegliato. Quando la porta si era aperta e...

Kei si sentì quasi svenire.

Le ginocchia gli cedettero, e cadde per terra, sorretto a malapena dalle braccia di Yabu.

Continuò a pensare, ma ormai le immagini nella sua mente si erano fatte più chiare, e il volto del suo aggressore aveva assunto dei lineamenti che prima non aveva, e che avrebbe davvero voluto togliergli, perché si rifiutava di accettare una realtà simile.

“Dai-chan?” mormorò, piano.

Alzò lo sguardo in direzione di Kota, implorante, come se gli stesse chiedendo di dirgli che era pazzo, che era impossibile, che Daiki non gli avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere.

Ma il volto del più grande era una maschera di ghiaccio.

“Mi dispiace, Kei.” gli disse, sommesso, aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi e poi a sedersi sul divano. Lo abbracciò, di nuovo, facendogli nascondere il viso nell’incavo del proprio collo. “Non ti preoccupare. Ci sono io qui con te, ti starò sempre accanto. Mi prenderò cura di te, io... penserò a tutto. Non devi più avere paura.”

Kei si cullò in quelle parole e in quell’abbraccio, mentre veniva colpito dall’amaro sapore di una realtà che non era certo di saper accettare.

Voleva avere fiducia in Yabu, e nel pensiero che davvero si sarebbe preoccupato lui di tutto, che l’avrebbe protetto, ma questo non cambiava le cose.

E finalmente, dopo tutto quel tempo, scoppiò in lacrime.

***

Era passato un mese dalla morte di Daiki.

Kei non aveva fatto domande, né si era mostrato stupito quando gli avevano detto che avevano trovato il suo corpo privo di vita nel suo appartamento.

Sonniferi, avevano detto.

Suicidio, forse.

Kei sapeva che non era così, ma non aveva detto niente.

Aveva guardato Yabu con gratitudine quel giorno, e si era sentito un po’ più leggero senza quel peso, senza la paura che gli potesse di nuovo accadere qualcosa, il terrore che quella porta potesse aprirsi e lui dovesse subire nuovamente quell’inferno.

Quella notte si era conclusa, finalmente.

Kota era entrato lentamente nella sua vita, e Kei si era completamente affidato a lui.

Gli sembrava di doverglielo, in qualche modo. E quando era con lui, gli pareva quasi di riuscire a stare di nuovo bene.

Aveva lasciato che lo toccasse, che lo baciasse, che facesse sesso con lui, mentre la sua vita cominciava ad assumere nuovamente connotati normali, in un progresso lento, ma costante.

Gli incubi erano diminuiti e le cicatrici sbiadivano, sebbene fosse consapevole del fatto che nessuno dei due sarebbe mai sparito del tutto.

Quella notte si era svegliato di soprassalto, dopo un sogno troppo vivido, troppo doloroso.

Sospirò, passandosi una mano sul viso e guardandosi intorno, come a volersi rassicurare del fatto che Kota fosse ancora lì accanto a lui.

Sorridendo brevemente, guardò il fidanzato dormire in modo scomposto, con la bocca semiaperta e il respiro pesante.

Si chinò su di lui, stringendoglisi contro, posando il viso contro il suo petto nudo.

Fu colpito da un’immagine improvvisa e sbarrò gli occhi, convinto che fosse solo la sua immaginazione a giocargli brutti scherzi.

Si voltò verso di lui, il viso ancora contro la sua pelle, respirando a pieni polmoni.

E si alzò nuovamente, di scatto.

Sentì il battito del proprio cuore accelerare, mentre tornava ad essere assalito da un terrore che credeva di aver ormai represso.

Pensò a Daiki e guardò Yabu, come se i loro volti si sovrapponessero, come se si fosse improvvisamente reso conto di non conoscere la persona nel letto accanto a lui.

Quell’odore...

Quella maledetta notte senza limiti, non sarebbe finita mai.


End file.
